


My R

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Lila Rossi Redemption, My R - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Marinette was tired, she was done. She drew close to the roof, and she ignored the sounds of Tikki’s pleading. Just as she was about to take her earrings off, up on the roof top she could see someone else- someone familiar.Despite herself, she screamed,“Hey, don’t do it please!”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi (one sided), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 285





	My R

Marinette was tired, she was done. She drew close to the roof, and she ignored the sounds of Tikki’s pleading. Just as she was about to take her earrings off, up on the roof top she could see someone else- someone familiar.

Her eyes narrowed as she recognized who it was. Despite herself, she screamed,

“ _Hey, don’t do it please!_ ”

The figure flinched, almost slipping off of the railing, before she turned around in shock. There stood Kagami Tsurugi, with dull and tired eyes.

The fashion designer blinked with surprise, covering her mouth. _Wait a minute what did I just say?_ She wondered.

She felt like she couldn’t care less- to be honest she was somewhat pissed.. this was her spot. Why the hell did perfect Kagami Tsurugi, who got the boy, who had everything, why the hell was she here..

Marinette slipped her earrings back on again, she couldn’t do it with Kagami here.. _this was an opportunity missed._

She stared at Kagami. The once proud fencer stood at the edge of the roof, arms trembling.

”What happened?” She asked softly. Kagami winced, tears falling down her face as she gripped onto the railing, her breathing ragged.

”I’m so sorry.. I just.. you’ve probably heard it all before-“ She murmured, before looking out at the city “I really thought., he was the one..”

Marinette froze, thought? What happened with..

”..but then he told me he was done.” She said, choking on a sob.

She stood in silence, she didn’t know what to think, she could only feel a wave of rage take over her-

”Oh for god sake please!” Marinette yelled, “Y-You can’t be serious! I just can’t believe this..”

”M-Marinette?” Kagami rasped, before the fashion designer shook her head madly. No. No she wouldn’t allow this. This was bullshit.

”You’re ending it all for that? For that stupid reason?! Everything that you can live for- you’re ending it all because of this?” She spat, hands trembling “Why the hell did you get here before me.?!”

Marinette stomped over to Kagami and pulled her away from the ledge, grimacing

”Are you upset? Are you upset that it didn’t work out? That you didn’t get what you want Kagami?!” She asked, tears brimming her eyes “You’re lucky.. you’re lucky you haven’t been robbed of anything!” She yelled.

Kagami froze, tears flowed down her red freckled cheeks as she stared at Marinette in disbelief. The two stood in silence, the fencer looked back at the edge in dawning horror- as she seemed to realize what she had almost done.

”..I.. I’m sorry..” she whispered, looking back at Marinette. God. What a mess.. she supposed Adrien was a hopeless cause, just look at the Lila situation.. Kagami gulped and embraced the fashion designer in a hug. “I..I’m feeling better now.. thank you for listening Marinette..”

She nodded quietly, the girl who stole her love then disappeared.

* * *

_Alright, today’s the day_ Marinette thought in a morbid confidence, as she opened up to the roof. However just as she took both of her earrings off, there was another girl standing by the ledge-

Rage boiled in her as she recognized who it was, but despite herself- she still screamed-

“Hey! Don’t do it please.!”

Lila spun around, her face stretched in horror.

”Marinette..” she snarled aggressively, but the fashion designer could see the pain and tears in her eyes. The blunette pushed down her bitterness and calmly asked what was wrong.

The Italian girl stared at her, walls crumbling as she slumped against the railing- her hands trembled

”Tch.. why should you care.. you’ve probably heard it all before” She huffed, wiping a messy tear from her face “Before I came to Paris.. everyone ignored me.. everyone stole- so I lied to everyone here to make sure they loved me.. but..”

Her gaze faltered

”..I know the truth, I don’t fit with anyone here..” Lila hissed through her teeth “I can’t take it anymore.. I can’t take the false reality anymore..” she looked up “Y-you.. you’re good Marinette.. I’m sorry for the trouble- I’ve got a full confession for what I’ve done recorded on my phone- And.. and I’m done..”

Lila pulled out her phone and pulled herself over the railing, her legs wobbled as she handed it over to Marinette. The blunette stared at it blankly, before looking up at her nemesis. Someone she had despised for months.. this someone who.. ruined everything.

She was going to die.

Before her.

Marinette snarled and threw the phone at the ground, she reached out and grabbed Lila by the collar, pulling her down to look at her straight in the eyes

”Oh for gods sake please! You cannot be serious!” She snapped

”M-Marinette?” Lila sputtered, her emerald eyes widening. Marinette slapped her across the face, tears rolling down her cheeks

”I can’t believe this! You got here before me for that stupid reason?!” She exclaimed, her chest heaved as she struggled to breath, “So what you think you won’t be loved here?! You’re still loved by everyone at home, there’s always dinner waiting at the table isn’t there?!”

Lila froze, her hands reaching towards her now bruised cheek. The two girls stared at each other, breathless. Marinette looked away first, glaring at the shattered phone.

”Don’t you dare think you can escape what you did to me..” she said bitterly, almost trying to talk to herself “You’ve got so much to be grateful for so stop running away.!”

The Italian girl looked at her, tears streaming down her face. She gripped her dress tightly, as she leaned on Marinette’s shoulder. The two stood in silence, before Lila took a deep breath.

”I’m hungry..” she mumbled, wiping a tear, which made Marinette laugh shallowly

“I’ll see you later..” she said, before the lonely girl with the silver tongue turned away and disappeared.

* * *

And like that, there was someone almost everyday. Marinette listened to their tale, she made them turn away.

She thought about how Nino crumpled into her arms crying, how Alya dangled legs off of the building and smiled weakly at her. She winced at how Adrien sobbed at the railing and apologized.

Classmates, students, strangers

Yet there was no one who would do this for her, she gripped the railing tightly. There was no way she could let out all this pain..

* * *

Marinette silently tracked back up the roof, and for the first time- she could see some one with the same pain as she. Having done this time and time again, Chloe wore her yellow cardigan.

”Dupain-Cheng..” she greeted, as she leaned comfortably on the railing

”Why are you doing this Chloe?” She asked, because this time- Marinette was curious. 

“I just want to stop the scars that grow every time that I go home..” Chloe replied dryly, she slowly turned to look at her, itching the hastily made bandages underneath her clothes “I’ve got no one, so that’s why I came up here instead.” Thats what the girl in the cardigan said.

Her eyes widened as she saw how Chloe eyed the railing, she didn’t know what came over her. She shouldn’t have cared for the girl. This girl.. she had ruined her life countless times.. so why- why did she-

“Don’t.. please.. please _don’t do this_ please..!” Marinette screamed, her voice echoing across the rooftop. She hadn’t realized how scared she was, as her knees buckled beneath her.

Chloe stared her, with tired and lifeless eyes not unlike her own. She silently swung her legs off the railing- standing at the edge, only her footing keeping her from falling.

The fashion designer’s eyes widened with shock. _What do I do.?! I can’t stop this girl- oh this is new.!_ She realized as she stumbled forward _for once I think I’ve bitten off more than I can chew..!_

Marinette reached her arms forward and held onto Chloe, her hands trembled as she begged for her not to do it, her voice was raw and crackling with pain- she couldn’t meet the blonde’s gaze,

Someone who she thought was nothing but a bully.. someone who she fought.. someone who she let down.. Chloe simply stared at her silently as she gripped tightly to her cardigan.

_Her pitiful expression is just too much for me..!_

Chloe sighed and patted her on the head, before pulling herself away from the edge,

”I guess today is just not my day..” Chloe murmured hopelessly, as she stared at Marinette. Her blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders as slowly pushed past her “Take care of yourself Dupain-Cheng.”

She looked away from her and then she disappeared.

* * *

Marinette walked across the roof top. _There’s no one today I guess it’s time.. it’s just me, myself, and I-_ the wind rustled through her hair as she stared emptily at the approaching railing _there’s no one who can interfere, no one to get in my way here.._

She took off her earrings and she watched her pigtails come undone, the girl with the silver tongue would jump and be set free. Who cared anymore.. it would all be over.. all be done..

Marinette stared at the nauseating view and smiled softly. She took one last view of Paris, they’d be fine without her.. her breath left her body as she stepped off-

“ _Hey, don’t do this please.._ ”

Her eyes opened as she someone caught her wrist.


End file.
